Pusieron mi mundo de cabeza
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Vivo con mi hermanita y mis padres pero siempre trabajas asi que solo somos ella y yo, mi vida esta llena de responsabilidades, ocupaciones y estres pero un dia me encontre con una sorpresa que puede mejorar o lo mas posible arruinar mi vida
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: desconocidos en mi cuarto

Les contare algo sobre mi, Me llamo Valentina y vivo con mis padres y con mi hermana menor Anzu, aunque mis padres siempre están de viaje y también tengo una hermana mayor llamada Karin pero ella esta en la universidad así que ya no vive con nosotros, mi vida es algo aburrida, no digo que no me guste solo que siempre esta llena de responsabilidades, ya sea la escuela, los exámenes, la casa, cuidar a anzu y otras cosas en las que estoy metida, mi vida es estresante pero eso cambio un día, no estoy segura de cómo paso ni porque, solo paso y tal vez estaba decidido por la suerte, por el destino o….por estúpidos que no saben controlar su poder…

"crees que esta muerta?"- dijo una voz de hombre que me estaba despertando

"claro que no, si esta en cama obviamente esta dormida"- dijo una voz femenina que también me despertaba

"porque nos quedamos aquí?"- dijo una voz masculina que enserio no me dejaba dormir

"porque no sabemos que pasa aquí y solo aparecimos donde esta ella y tal vez nos pueda ayudar"- dijo la voz de alguien muy joven, nunca se callaran?!

" anzu, no se que haces aquí pero déjame dormir, despiértame cuando tenga que ir a la escuela lo que significa, despiértame a las 6:00!- dije intentando cubrir mi cabeza con la almohada

"entonces deberíamos decirle que son las 6:15?"

"QUE?!, oye llegare tarde! Porque no me avis-"- me quede en shock por lo que había enfrente de mi

No entiendo que pasa, hay como 10 personas en mi cuarto! , no se quienes son ni que quieren, pero esto no me gusta!.

"quienes son?!, que hacen aquí?!, es mas como rayos entraron aquí?!"- pregunte muy asustada sosteniendo un bate

"se los dije, ella tampoco sabe nada"- dijo un chico de pelo verde

"oye cálmate, no te haremos daño"- me dijo un chico de cabello plateado

"no lo creo!, que hacen aquí?!"- pregunte otra vez

"oye baja eso, ya dijimos que no te haremos nada"- dijo un chico de cabello plateado pero con una franja roja a la izquierda

No se como pero logro que me calmara así que baje el bate pero me quede seria y volví a preguntar

"bien les creeré pero aun así contesten quienes son?"- pregunte por ultima vez

"mi nombre es ginga hagane"- contesto uno de cabello rojo

"soy kyoya tategami"- contesto el de cabello verde oscuro

"me llamo madoka amano"-contesto una chica de cabello castaño

"soy kenta yumiya"- dijo un niño de cabello verde

"yo soy tsubassa otori"- contesto un chico de cabello plateado

"me llamo yu tendo"- dijo un niño de cabello naranja claro

"yo soy masamune kadoya, el blaider numero uno"- contesto uno de cabello negro mientras todos le daban miradas de odio

"soy yuki mizusawa"-dijo un chico de cabello castaño y lentes mientras me daba la mano, al parecer es el único con modales

"yo soy ryuga kishatu"- me dijo el que me quito el bate a lo que sus amigos estaban algo sorprendidos

"kishatu?!"- preguntaron todos los que lo acompañaron bueno menos el niño de cabello verde

"que pasa?"- pregunte algo nerviosa

"nada solo que nunca nos dijo su apellido y a ti te acaba de conocer y te lo dijo"- me dijo el que al parecer se llamaba ginga

"y eso que, acabamos de darle un gran susto, al menos eso puedo hacer para que no desconfié de nosotros"- dijo ryuga

"bien y que hacen aquí?"-pregunte

"no sabemos, solo aparecimos aquí"- dijo tsubassa

"como?"- pregunte mas confundida que antes

"te explicare, teníamos una batalla bey y usamos nuestras maniobras especiales con toda nuestra energía pero al hacer que chocaran nuestros beys nos absorbió un portal y aparecimos en tu cuarto hace una hora pero no queríamos despertarte y pensamos que nos dirías donde estamos"- dijo yuki

" creo que no entiendo, que es una batalla bey?"- pregunte

"cuando luchas con un beyblade en una batalla con otro blaider"- dijo ginga

"y que es un beyblade?"-pregunte

"pues esto"- dijo kenta cuando me mostro un artefacto amarillo muy raro

"nunca escuche de eso"- dije mientras el me miraba con rareza

"que raro es primero que conoces de donde venimos"- dijo ginga

"que no lo entienden?, ese portal que nos absorbió nos mando a otra dimensión"- dijo kyoya con una voz tan ruda que me esta empezando a asustar

"ok pero si es así porque en mi cuarto?"- pregunte

"no lo sabemos pero tal vez tu nos puedas ayudar"- dijo madoka

"no lo creo, yo tengo muchas responsabilidades y apenas tal vez pueda dejar que se queden aquí"- dije algo apenada

"bien entonces nos quedamos"- dijo kyoya acostándose en el sillón

"espera no dije que podrían dije tal vez"- dije algo molesta

"si, pero esta es otra dimensión y ese portal nos trajo contigo así que el que nos quedemos aquí es la mejor opción"- dijo ginga

"bien pero prométanme que no saldrán de aquí a menos que yo lo diga, no se como pero no quiero que mi hermanita se de cuenta de su presencia y tienen suerte que mis padres estén viajando y una cosa mas no destruyan nada y no entren al cuarto de mis padres o el de mi hermana mayor"- dije a lo que asintieron

"oye no dijiste que tenias que ir a la escuela?"- pregunto yu

"si"

"pues ya son las 6:30"- dijo masamune

"que?!, porque mi alarma no funciono?!"- pregunte

"tal vez la rompimos cuando llegamos"- dijo ginga al rascarse la cabeza

"me encargare de eso despues, iré a ponerme mi uniforme y prepararle de desayunar a mi hermanita, les traeré algo de desayunar antes de irme solamente no destruyan mi cuarto"- dije al tomar mi uniforme

"que haremos mientras?"- pregunto tsubassa

"no lo se, usen mis videojuegos, vean televisión o usen mi computadora, o mejor traten de averiguar como volver a su dimensión"- dije al irme

"espera no nos has dicho tu nombre"- dijo ryuga evitando que me fuera

"mi nombre es valentina pero pueden llamarme vale"- le dije volviéndome a ir

Como todas las mañanas me arregle y le prepare de desayunar a mi hermana y cuando fue a cambiarse y le hice de desayunar a ellos, pero cuando entre a mi habitación

"les traje panqueques y….QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ?!"- pregunte al ver mi cuarto hecho un desorden

"bien nos aburrimos y mientras no estabas tuvimos una batalla bey"- dijo masamune

"yuki, tsubassa y yo logramos establecer un video chat con el padre de ginga y con algunos amigos pero no saben como llevarnos de vuelta"- dijo madoka algo desanimada

"bien nueva regla, nada de batallas en mi casa, si quieren beybatallar o como se diga háganlo en el patio pero no dejen que nadie los vea, entendido?"- dije a lo que asintieron

"lo sentimos, prometemos reordenar todo"- dijo kenta

"gracias, me voy a la escuela, vuelvo a las 2:30 pm"- dije al tomar mi mochila pero se molestaron un poco

"porque tiene que ser tan tarde?"- pregunto yu evitando que me fueran

"que no tienen escuela en donde viven?"- pregunte y negaron con la cabeza

"si hay pero nosotros no tenemos que ir"- dijo ginga

"porque?"- pregunte

"bueno yo vivo sola y tengo que atender la tienda de mi padre"- dijo madoka

"yo vengo de una aldea que se llama koma y ahí no hay escuela y además no lo se creo que entreno todo el tiempo"- dijo ginga

"yo vivía solo con mi abuelo y el me enseño muchas cosas y creo que no es necesario"- dijo yuki

"yo viajo siempre y entreno con L-Drago"- dijo ryuga

"yo vivo en el gimnasio con mis amigos donde entrenamos para ser unos grandes blaiders"- dijo masamune

"pues allá podrán divertirse mucho y hacer lo que les gusta pero yo tengo muchas responsabilidades y además debo cuidar a mi hermana y encargarme de mi casa mientras mis padres no están lo que es casi todo el tiempo así que no tengo tiempo para divertirme, aquí les dejo el desayuno y hagan lo que quieran mientras no estoy solo no rompan las reglas que les acabo de decir y no se vallan de esta casa, por favor"- dije muy seria antes de irme a la escuela junto con anzu.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. lidiando con esto

Capitulo 2: lidiando con esto

Vale se fue a la escuela y su hermana anzu la noto muy extraña mientras caminaban

"hermana, estas bien?"- le pregunto anzu

"si, porque no lo estaría?"- contesto ella

"porque tienes una mirada muy rara, estas triste?"

"no, solo no dormí bien, adiós, vengo a buscarte mas tarde"- le dijo al dejar a su hermana en la escuela

"adiós!"- contesto anzu despidiéndose con la mano

"adiós"- dijo devolviéndole la despedida

Ella le sonrió a su hermana pero volvió a su cara preocupada y siguió su camino a la escuela pero un par de cosas le llegaron por detrás

"hola!"- dijo una chica alegre que la sostuvo por la espalda junto con un chico de cabello negro

"hola rox, hola carlos"- dijo intentando parecer mas animada

"que te pasa?"- pregunto rox

"nada, porque?"- pregunto vale

"porque estas muy desanimada"- dijo carlos

"solo estoy algo cansada"- dijo tratando de sonreír

"y como no lo vas a estar?, la escuela, el ballet, hacer todo en tu casa, hacer las compras, cuidar a tu hermana y aun mas important-"- decía carlos pero vale la interrumpió

"lo se, lo se, pero no me queda de otra, además si tus padres viajaran tanto y tuvieras una hermana como anzu pasarías por lo mismo"- dijo ella

"si, pero no te haría daño recibir ayuda de vez en cuando"- dijo carlos

"pero ustedes ya me ayudan demasiado siendo mis amigos además no es necesario, yo puedo sola"- dijo ella mientras los tres entraban a clases

Cuando les dejaron un rato libre rox se acerco a vale y empezaron a hablar

"ahora me dirás que tienes de verdad"- dijo rox sentándose frente a ella impidiéndole seguir dibujando

"como que?"- pregunto tratando de volver a su dibujo

"te he visto cansada y esta es tu cara de preocupación, dime que te preocupa"- dijo rox

Vale se puso nerviosa al saber que ella no es fácil de engañar pero intento ponerse seria

"no es nada"- dijo siguiendo dibujando

"oye somos amigas, dime, algo le paso a anzu?"- pregunto rox algo nerviosa

"no, no es eso, es…..otra cosa"- dijo ella

"entonces…..ya se!, tienes novio y no sabes que hacer porque es una gran distracción"- dijo rox a lo que ella se sonrojo

"no!, claro que no!, lo que sucedió…es..es..mira si te digo estoy segura que no vas a creerme"- dijo ella resignada

"toma el riesgo, además nunca mientes, que tan raro es que no puedo creerlo?"-pregunto rox

"bien te diré, esta mañana desperté y había unas personas en mi cuarto y ellos no son de aquí"

"de donde vienen?"- pregunto rox algo confundida

"no me refiero a aquí aquí, hablo de esta dimensión aquí"-dijo vale dejándola confundida

"wow, eso si es una sorpresa, intentare comprender pero dime como llegaron a tu cuarto"

"bien no comprendí muy bien pero en su mundo hay unos artefactos llamados beyblades que son como armas pero utilizados para un juego que son batallas y están llenos de energía y cada uno tiene sus maniobras especiales y me dijeron que tenían una batalla grupal y luego mezclaron sus maniobras especiales, después los absorbió un portal y cuando se dieron cuenta aparecieron en mi cuarto y media hora después me despertaron pidiendo explicaciones pero la verdad yo no se nada"

"esto es muy extraño pero debe haber una razón de que aparecieron contigo, quizás algo los atrajo hasta ti"-dijo rox pensando

"te refieres que algo atrajo su energía como un imán?, pero somos de dimensiones diferentes"- trato de razonar

"es lo mas posible y tal vez eso los ayude a regresar, y como son?"- pregunto rox

"que?"- no entendió vale

"me refiero a como se llaman y si alguno te pareció lindo"- dijo rox haciendo que se sonrojara

"rox!, como sea, bueno uno de ellos se llama ginga y parece ser alguien muy fuerte en eso del beyblade pero es muy torpe, otra se llama madoka y ella es muy amable y muy inteligente, hay alguien llamado kyoya que también se ve fuerte pero para ser honesta me asusta un poco, también esta masamune el se ve amigable, torpe y gracioso pero me pareció algo presumido, también esta yu y es un niño como de 12 años es muy tierno y adorable pero me parece travieso con solo mirarlo, esta también kenta, es de la edad de yu y el se ve que es muy amable y cariñoso además me parece que es muy fuerte, esta yuki y el aunque es de nuestra edad es muy listo y tiene buenos modales pero parece algo cobarde, hay otro llamado tsubassa y se ve muy calmado y dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos y por ultimo esta ryuga el…bueno el no parece muy buen tipo pero cuando es momento el puede llegar a ser amable aunque no lo quiera demostrar y parece que aunque ellos son sus amigos solo confía en kenta y si dejas a un lado su cara de gruñón es bastante lindo"- dijo vale muy pensante pero al final se sonrojo

"ahh…te importa si voy a verlos?"- pregunto rox

"ya que, además tu nunca aceptas un no por respuesta, solo espero que no hallan destruido mi casa con sus beys, y lo que es mas importante espero que anzu no se de cuenta"- dijo vale muy preocupada

"es cierto!, si anzu lo nota y mas aun si los ve luchar podría-"- decía rox angustiada pero vale la interrumpió

"se lo que le puede pasar, y por eso al contártelo quiero que me ayudes a que no lo note, de acuerdo?"- pregunto vale

"de acuerdo"- dijo rox mientras se daban la mano

~Después de la escuela~

Vale estaba afuera de la escuela de anzu esperándola pero en menos de un minuto la pequeña de 11 años corrió a abrazarla

"como te fue hoy?"- pregunto vale soltándose de su abrazo

"muy bien, me divertí mucho"- dijo anzu tomándole la mano  
"genial, oye que te parece si volvemos a casa y para compensarte por preocuparte te hago tu postre favorito después de la comida?"- le pregunto vale con ternura

"si!, vamos"- dijo anzu empezando a correr

"no corras"- dijo al intentar alcanzarla

Un rato después volvieron a casa pero vale escucho un ruido proveniente del patio y decidió distraer a anzu

"que es ese ruido?"- pregunto anzu

"eso?, es que deje encendida la secadora, iré a apagarla, anzu vete a cambiar"- dijo a lo que la pequeña asintió

Cuando vale fue al patio los encontró teniendo una batalla bey y decidió detenerlos

"DETENGANSE!"- grito vale cuando ellos se detuvieron

"que pasa?, tu dijiste que podíamos combatir aquí"- dijo ginga

"si, pero mi hermana esta aquí y no quiero que se de cuenta o algo malo va a pasar"- dijo ella insistiendo en que se detuvieran

"que ocurrirá?"- pregunto madoka algo preocupada

"no puedo decirlo"- dijo ella con cara triste

"entonces no veo porqué detenernos"- dijo masamune en el momento de atacar a ryuga con su bey

Ryuga no se iba a dejar de su ataque así que uso su maniobra especial y un gran dragón rojo salió en el cielo y cuando termino el ataque ya era muy tarde, anzu ya lo había visto y se asusto mucho pero de repente ella se vio como que no respiraba normalmente, su respiración aceleraba mucho y parecía que se iba a desmallar, ellos se intentaron acercar pero ella solo se quería alejar de ellos pero vale salió disparada como un rayo y tomo algo de su bolso que parecía ser un inhalador y se acerco a ella

"anzu cálmate por favor tranquilízate!, vamos cruza tus brazos"- le dijo vale al acercarse a ella y hacer que cruzara sus brazos y usara el inhalador

"que hace?"- pregunto yu muy preocupado

"creo que anzu tiene asma"- dijo madoka

"ya tranquilízate y mírame a los ojos, te prometo que ninguno de ellos te hará daño"- le dijo a su hermana al tenerla en sus brazos

"que es lo que pasa?"- pregunto anzu

"te lo explicare luego, ahora mejor entremos todos"- dijo vale llevándolos adentro

~una explicación mas tarde~

"ahora entiendes?, no puedo quedarme así sin ayudarlos, pero prométeme que no te vas a asustar"- le dijo a lo que ella asintió

"ok, lo prometo"- dijo anzu

"supongo que debo disculparme por no haberte escuchado, debí hacerte caso"- dijo masamune muy apenado

"no pasa nada pero creo que le debes a alguien mas esa disculpa"- dijo vale

"si, tienes razón, perdóname pequeña, de verdad te juro que no lo habría hecho de saber que estabas enferma"- dijo masamune a anzu y ella le respondió con una sonrisa

"te perdono"- dijo anzu

"bien con todo solucionado que tal si comemos algo?"- pregunto vale

"si!"- contestaron todos

"que hiciste de comer?"- pregunto tsubassa

"hice hamburguesas"- contesto ella

"si!"- dijo ginga muy feliz

"hay algo que no sepa?"- pregunto vale

"nada importante, el siempre es asi"- dijo madoka con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca igual que los demás

~Unas horas después~

Vale ya se había terminado de vestir con un leotardo negro, mallas rosas, falda rosa, zapatillas blancas y su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo

"ya me voy anzu, rox llegara en un minuto"- dijo vale al irse

"a donde vas?"- pregunto kyoya

"a mi clase de ballet, volveré en 2 horas"- dijo vale

"hermana, no crees que van a seguir peleándose entre si mientras no estas?"- pregunto anzu y ella se dio cuenta que tenia razón

"tienen razón, me llevare a kyoya, masamune y a ryuga para que no inicien peleas innecesarias"- dijo vale mientras los tres chicos suspiraron

"adiós"- dijo vale mientras e iba junto a los tres

"adiós"- dijo anzu mientras vale se iba

Unas 2 horas después vale volvió a casa muy agotada pero no lo demostró y al ver que era muy noche después de decirle adiós a rox tuvo que decidir donde dormirían los imprudentes blaiders

"bien ya lo decidi, kyoya y tsubassa dormirán en los 2 sofás de mi cuarto, masamune dormirá en el piso, madoka, yuki y ginga dormirán en mi cama ya que ahí caben tres, solo tengan cuidado con masamune, yu y kenta dormirán en los dos sofás del cuarto de anzu y ryuga tu dormiras en un sofá de la sala y por lo que veo yo me quedare en el otro ya que no hay opción, solo quiero que si vez que alguien entra por la puerta, te escondas en mi habitación, y ya es muy tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir"- dijo vale

Ella fue a tomar una almohada y una manta después de darle una manta a cada quien pero antes de irse

"oye vale"- tsubassa llamo a la chica

"si?"- pregunto ella

"gracias por ayudar a mis amigos, lamentamos mucho lo que paso además de tener que complicarte la vida mucho mas"- dijo tsubassa

"no hay problema"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

"una cosa mas, rox, ella viene seguido aquí?"- pregunto el chico sonrojado

"si ,ella viene todo el tiempo"- dijo vale con una sonrisa

"genial…digo esta bien, buenas noches"- dijo el tsubassa yéndose a dormir todavía sonrojado

"buenas noches"- contesto ella al irse de ahí

Un rato después ella fue con anzu y le dio las buenas noches y despues también se las dio a yu y a kenta para poder irse a la sala donde encontró a ryuga

"buenas noches"- le dijo vale al chico con una sonrisa

"b-buenas noches, y discúlpame por lo que paso"- dijo ryuga sin mirarla

"no tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa pero aun si lo fuera te perdono"- dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa

El no dijo nada y se quedo dormido y después vale estaba pensando por un buen rato para después quedarse dormida

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. un dia agitado

Capitulo 3: Un día agitado

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y vale fue a levantar a anzu quien seguía muy dormida

"anzu despierta"- le dijo vale a la niña agitándola levemente para que despertara

"5 minutos mas por favor"- dijo anzu intentando volver a dormir

"no olvides que hoy tienes un paseo escolar al rio"-dijo vale a lo que la pequeña se levanto rápido

"ya voy"- dijo levantándose

"muy bien, iré a hacer de desayunar, vístete y guarda tus cosas"- le dijo mientras se iba

Anzu bajo de su cama y guardo sus cosas de la escuela y sin darse cuenta vio que despertó a yu y a kenta

"que hora es?"- pregunto yu somnoliento

"son las 6:15"- dijo anzu tomando su uniforme y entrando al baño

"oye no recuerdo haber puesto esto antes de dormir"- dijo kenta notando una manta extra sobre el

"cierto, yo tampoco puse esto aquí"- dijo yu al ver lo mismo

"oye anzu"- llamo kenta a la niña

"que pasa?"- pregunto anzu saliendo del baño con su uniforme puesto mientras se cepillaba el cabello y se ponía un liston blanco como diadema

"quien puso estas mantas extras con nosotros?"- pregunto yu

"seguro fue vale, debió pensar que tenían frio"- dijo anzu con una sonrisa

"que tierna es, dile que gracias"- dijo kenta

"si, me voy a desayunar, quieren bajar o seguirán durmiendo?"- pregunto anzu tomando sus cosas

"vamos, ya no tengo sueño"- dijo yu seguido por kenta

Los tres niños bajaron a desayunar y cuando ella termino de cocinar fue a cambiarse, tuvo que ir por su ropa a su cuarto, intento tener cuidado de no despertar a los blaiders que seguían muy dormidos pero como estaba oscuro ella piso a masamune por accidente y este pego un grito de dolor que despertó a los demás

"que pasa?"- pregunto yuki encendiendo la luz

"me piso"- dijo masamune sobándose la pierna

"perdona pero no fue mi culpa estaba oscuro y no quería despertarlos, solo vine por mi uniforme y mi mochila"- dijo tomando su uniforme y cambiándose en el baño

"cuando volveras?"- pregunto kyoya

"en 8 horas, quizás nueve "- respondió ella saliendo del baño ya con su uniforme

"no se como soportas eso"- pregunto ginga

"bien creo que ya me acostumbre"- dijo vale mientras tomaba sus cosas

"y no hay nadie que te ayude?"- pregunto tsubassa

"no, antes mi hermana mayor hacia todo esto y yo le ayudaba pero ella ahora esta en la universidad"-dijo vale algo pensativa mirando un brazalete con piedras moradas y blancas que llevaba puesto

"bueno ahora tienes a quienes te ayuden"- dijo madoka

"de verdad?"- pregunto ella

"si, mientras estemos aquí intentaremos ayudarte en todo"- dijo ginga

"tiene razón, nosotros intentaremos hacer lo que sea por ayudarte"- dijo madoka

"gracias no se que decir"- dijo ella casi derramando una lagrima de felicidad

"pues yo si se que decirte, que quedan solo 15 minutos o llegaras tarde"- dijo kyoya con una sonrisa seria

"que?!, mejor me apresuro"- dijo vale al salir de su cuarto y llevarse a anzu

"adiós!"- dijo anzu sonriéndole a los blaiders mientras se iba

"adiós"- dijo yu

Vale dejo a anzu en la escuela y se fue a la suya mientras que encontró a su amiga rox

"hola, como estas?"- le pregunto rox

"bien"- contesto vale

"como te fue con ya sabes?"- pregunto rox

"mejor, se ofrecieron a ayudarme mientras están aquí, por cierto tsubassa pregunto por ti, lo recuerdas verdad?"- le pregunto

"claro, como olvidarlo..digo si me acuerdo de el, enserio pregunto por mi?"- pregunto rox algo sonrojada

"si, veo que le interesas y por lo que puedo ver a ti te gusta, o me equivoco?"-pregunto vale con una sonrisa traviesa

"pues es lindo, creo que si"-dijo rox sonrojándose mas

Ambas entraron a clases y en sus tiempos libres seguían hablando sobre eso

~En casa de vale~

"chicos miren lo que encontré"- dijo yu mostrándoles un cuaderno de dibujo

"yu, no toques eso, puede que le importe demasiado"- dijo tsubassa quitándole el cuaderno y mirando los dibujos

"wow son excelentes"- dijo kenta mirando bocetos, retratos de otros, autorretratos , etc

"oigan ella no tiene clases de arte en la escuela?"-pregunto masamune

"si, mejor deberían entregárselo"- dijo ginga

"pero como?, no conocemos esta ciudad además no sabemos donde queda su escuela"- dijo madoka

"ryuga es buen rastreador junto con L-Drago, puede encontrar la dirección donde se fue"- dijo kenta haciendo que ryuga se molestara un poco

"tienes razón, mejor ve ryuga"- dijo ginga

"bien ire a entregarle el cuaderno"- dijo ryuga

"alguien debería acompañarlo, mejor voy yo también"- dijo tsubassa

"solo buscas una excusa para ver a su amiga"- dijo kyoya haciendo que este se pusiera algo nervioso

"como sea, mejor vamos ahora"- dijo tsubassa saliendo de la casa junto con ryuga

Ryuga logro encontrar su rastro con la energía de L-Drago y el y tsubassa no tardaron en encontrar su instituto pero como la puerta estaba cerrada subieron por la escalera de incendios, vieron por muchas ventanas pero no la encontraron hasta que fueron al tercer piso y miraron por la ventana y como su asiento estaba junto a la ventana la reconocieron de inmediato y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia se asusto

"ahh!"- grito ella del susto pero el profesor la escucho

"pasa algo?"- pregunto el maestro

"si, me duele el estomago podría ir a la enfermería?"- pregunto ella obviamente mintiendo

"claro"-dijo el maestro dándole permiso

Ella escribió en un papel y lo puso en la ventana para que ellos lo vieran, decía que subieran a la terraza y que la vieran ahí, cuando el maestro la dejo ir ella salió por el pasillo corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza donde encontró a ryuga

"donde esta tsubassa?"- pregunto ella algo enojada

"se fue con tu amiga, dijo que volvería después"- contesto ryuga

"como subiste aquí?, la escalera de incendio solo llega hasta el tercer piso"- pregunto vale enojada

"será mejor no decirte"- contesto ryuga en un tono frio de burla

"para que vinieron?"- pregunto ella, y ryuga puso su cuaderno de arte frente a ella

"lo olvidaste en tu escritorio"- dijo ryuga entregándole el cuaderno en manos

"es verdad, lo necesito para mi siguiente clase o me reprobaran el dia, viniste hasta aquí sin conocer el lugar solo por dármelo?"- pregunto ella algo sonrojada

"n-no fue mi idea, además te involucras en muchas cosas y tu esfuerzo no debería perderse por un olvido"- dijo ryuga

"gracias"- le dijo al chico algo nerviosa

"nos vemos mas tarde"- dijo ryuga saltando desde la terraza hasta la escalera de incendios

"como hizo eso?"-se pregunto mirando a ryuga correr

El se llevo a tsubassa se fueron mientras ella volvió al salón pero en el camino se encontró con su amiga rox

"tsubassa ya se fue?"- le pregunto vale a rox

"si, ryuga le dijo que ya se tenían que ir, donde estaban tu y ryuga?"- le pregunto rox a su amiga

"en la terraza"- contesto ella

"no te hizo nada verdad?"- pregunto rox algo enojada

"rox!, claro que no!, solo vinieron a darme mi cuaderno de dibujo para que no me reprueben el dia"- contesto vale algo sonrojada

"bien pero no les quitare los ojos de vista, no quiero que ese idiota se pase de listo contigo"- dijo rox

"tu nunca cambiaras, verdad?"- pregunto vale suspirando

"no, porque me quieres como soy"- dijo rox con una pequeña risa

" si como sea vámonos"-dijo regresándose a clases seguida por su amiga

~Horas después~

Vale y rox habían salido de clases y como rox iba a quedarse con ella en casa toda la tarde fueron juntas a recoger a anzu pero no la encontraron asi que creyeron que volvió a casa pero cuando regresaron

"anzu, estas en casa?"- grito vale pero anzu no le respondió

"que no estaba en la escuela?"- pregunto ginga

"si, pero no la encontramos allá y supusimos que volvió a casa"- dijo rox mientras vale se empezó a preocupar

"no, ella no ha vuelto"- dijo madoka

Vale salió disparada de su casa y empezó a correr en la calle con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana pero no tuvo suerte, cuando se detuvo por un momento se dio cuenta que los demás venían detrás de ella

"no la veo por ningún lado!"- dijo ella muy angustiada

"calmate, la encontraremos, nos vamos a dividir y como solo nosotras conocemos la ciudad los vamos a guiar para que sepan donde buscar"- le dijo rox calmándola

Rox se llevo a tsubassa, kyoya, yu, madoka y masamune, mientras que a vale la acompañaron yuki, ryuga, ginga y kenta, ambos grupos seguían buscando a anzu pero no la encontraban.

Vale y los demás estaban cerca del parque pero no veían rastros de la niña, en solo un minuto vale se desmallo

"que le pasa?"- pregunto ginga mientras yuki la intento levantar mientras ryuga la recargaba en el

"tiene fiebre alta, seguro es por esforzarse tanto y ahora que esta angustiada le dio mucho mas fuerte"- dijo kenta poniendo la mano en su frente

"será mejor llevarla a su casa, dejaremos que los demás se encarguen de buscar a anzu"- dijo yuki

"tienes razón, mejor llevémosla rápido"-dijo ginga

Cuando vale despertó se encontraba en su cama, le dolia la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo muy caliente y débil, ella solo se preocupaba por anzu y vio a alguien entrar a su cuarto y ese alguien era ryuga

"veo que despertaste, toma te hará bajar la fiebre"- dijo entregándole una pastilla y un vaso con agua mientras ella se sentaba en su cama

"gracias, me siento mejor voy a seguir buscándola"- dijo intentando levantarse pero ryuga se lo impidió

"acaso crees que soy tonto?, tu fiebre esta muy alta debes descansar, los demás encontraran a tu hermana"- dijo intentando calmarla

"perdona pero estoy muy preocupada, y si le paso algo?, o si algo la asusto y no tiene su inhalador? o si le hicieron algo?, no me lo perdonaría nunca"- dijo vale mucho tratando de calmarse

"se como te sientes"- dijo ryuga sentándose junto a ella

"eh?"- se pregunto la chica

"pero de nada sirve arriesgar tu salud, es una niña inteligente lograra volver y si no ,estoy seguro que la encontraran"- dijo ryuga

"eso espero, sabes hoy fue un día muy agitado, digo que tener que subir hasta la terraza de la escuela solo para que tu me entregues mi cuaderno de dibujo y que ahora mi hermana no aparezca y el desmallarme por la angustia, no vivo esto todos los días"- dijo vale

"hay veces en que esta bien que un dia no sea igual al otro"- dijo ryuga

"eso lo puedes decir tu, siempre viajando pero yo estoy aquí con la misma rutina siempre haciéndome cargo de todo y de intentar seguir las obligaciones de alguien de mi edad además de intentar estudiar mis pasiones, solo me divierto de vez en cuando pero me aseguro de que mi hermana no tenga que hacer esto y de que ella si viva su vida normal"- dijo vale

"aunque tengas que sacrificar la tuya?"-pregunto ryuga algo impresionado

"si, aunque tenga que crecer muy rápido para que ella no lo haga"- dijo vale

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y resulto ser anzu quien estaba muy alegre como siempre

"hermana ya volvi y traje un nuevo amigo!"- dijo muy alegre señalando un gatito mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor

"anzu donde estabas?, me preocupe mucho"- decía vale algo aliviada

"ella estaba caminando por un lugar algo peligroso cerca del parque"- dijo rox

"es una suerte que la encontráramos"- dijo madoka

"como terminaste ahí?"- pregunto tsubassa

"es que me perdí"- dijo anzu

**Flashback**

"niños ya es hora de irnos!"- grito la maestra mientras los niños subían al autobús

Anzu también iba a subir pero encontró un gatito negro con gris que tenia puesto un collar azul pero sin placa, ella se acerco y lo levanto

"te ayudare a buscar a tu dueño"- dijo anzu antes de notar que el autobús ya se había ido

"se fueron sin mi, creo que caminare"- dijo la niña empezando a caminar

~2 HORAS DESPUES~

Ella se detuvo para ver donde estaba y pudo ver el parque

"el parque, tanto he caminado?, falta poco"-dijo anzu caminando siendo seguida por el gato

~30 MINUTOS DESPUES~

Anzu no sabia donde estaba y el lugar que veía le daba algo de miedo y empezó a llorar hasta que una voz la sorprendió

"con que aquí estas, te hemos buscado por todas partes, tu hermana esta muy angustiada por ti"- dijo kyoya

La niña dejo de llorar cuando vio a kyoya y corrió a abrazarlo mientras este se separo de ella a los pocos segundos pero le dio la mano y empezaron a buscar a los demás mientras eran seguidos por el gato

**Fin del flashback**

"y así volví a casa"- dijo anzu

"no vuelvas a hacer eso, tienes ideas de cuanto me preocupe"- dijo vale

"perdona, podemos conservar a fuko?"- pregunto anzu señalando al gato

"bueno como ya le pusiste nombre, si"- dijo vale resignada

"gracias"- dijo anzu

Vale se intento levantar pero casi se cae en el intento

"todavía mareada amiga?"- pregunto rox

"si, un poco"- dijo ella mientras rox la ayudaba a volver a la cama

"será mejor que descanses y mañana también, vendré a verte después de la escuela"- dijo rox

"y no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de todo"- dijo yu

"gracias"- dijo vale antes de quedarse dormida

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. dia enferma

Capitulo 4: Día enferma

Vale seguía enferma así que la obligaron a descansar todo el día y rox la vendría a ver después de la escuela, y mientras ella dormía ellos le dijeron que se encargarían de todo, pero honestamente no tenían nada bajo control, parecía que destruirían su casa

"oye madoka, ¿porque la ropa blanca que metí en la lavadora es rosa?"- pregunto masamune sosteniendo una blusa rosa

"de verdad que eres estúpido, ¡seguro metiste algo rojo en la lavadora y teñiste su ropa!,¡¿que va a decir cuando despierte?!"- pregunto madoka con enfado

"pues déjame decirte que si no despierta con el humo que kyoya esta dejando salir de la cocina, no despertara en un buen rato"- dijo masamune molesto

"¿puede que tengas….espera,¡¿dijiste que kyoya esta dejando salir humo de la cocina?!"- pregunto ella angustiada

"si, además de que puedo ver fuego desde aquí…¡¿FUEGO?!"- exclamo masamune mientras el y la castaña corrían a la cocina

La cocina se estaba quemando y madoka abrió la ventana mientras masamune tomo el extinguidor y apago el fuego, después de que el humo se fue pudieron ver casi toda la cocina quemada y sacaron algo del horno pero estaba tan quemado que la bandeja de plástico se había derretido, en ese momento llego kyoya y se pregunto que había pasado

"que sucedió aquí?"- pregunto kyoya algo sorprendido

"¡tu podrías contestarnos eso!"- exclamo masamune

"¡¿no se suponía que harías de comer?!,¡¿en donde estabas?!"- le pregunto madoka a kyoya

"¿fui al baño por tan solo un minuto, como se quemo la cocina?"- pregunto kyoya

"solo déjame preguntarte algo,¿habías cocinado antes?"- pregunto madoka

"no"- contesto kyoya

"¿ahí tienes tu respuesta, donde están los demás?"

"creo que ryuga, tsubassa y ginga fueron a hacer las compras, yuki fue a comprar su medicina, kenta esta limpiando y yu esta trapeando el piso"- dijo kyoya antes de que escucharon algo romperse

Los tres fueron corriendo por donde escucharon ese sonido, cuando llegaron casi se resbalan y encontraron a yu y a kenta discutiendo mientras había un florero roto en el piso

"¿que paso?"- pregunto masamune

"¡se me cayo el florero porque el hizo que me resbalara!"- grito kenta

"¡no me eches la culpa, fuiste tu el que vino a limpiar aquí!"- grito yu

"¡¿si, pero que clase de idiota trapea el piso cuando ve que alguien viene?!"- grito kenta

"¡¿pues que clase de idiota viene a limpiar si ve que el piso esta mojado?!"- grito yu

"¡es tu culpa!"-le grito kenta a yu

"¡no, es tu culpa!"- grito el niño de ojos verdes

Ambos siguieron discutiendo hasta el punto donde se querían empezar a pelear pero los tres lo detuvieron

"¡no interesa de quien es la culpa!, kyoya pegara el florero, yu sigue trapeando y kenta ayuda a masamune a limpiar la cocina y procura que el no rompa algo, yo terminare de lavar la ropa y veré si puedo arreglar lo que tiño masamune, ¿entendido?"-pregunto madoka a lo que ellos asintieron

Ellos continuaron con su trabajo hasta que después de unas 3 horas terminaron y todos estaban exhaustos

"por fin terminamos, ahora parece que no hubo incendio"- dijo masamune cayendo rendido en el sofá igual que todos

"tarde horas en que la ropa volviera a ser blanca, pero algunas se quedaron rosas"- dijo madoka sacando un vestido rosa

"no se ve tan mal, por fin pude encontrar todas las piezas y pegar ese florero, espero que no se de cuenta"- dijo kyoya

"¿oigan donde están los demás?, se fueron hace horas"- pregunto yu

"¿no lo se, cuanto pueden tardar en ir de compras?"- pregunto kenta

Ellos siguieron hablando hasta que escucharon que la puerta se abrió toscamente y se cerro con llave, cuando fueron a la sala encontraron a ryuga, ginga, tsubassa y yuki con la respiración muy agitada y algunos con caras de miedo mientras los demás se preguntaron que había pasado

"¿ya no nos siguen?!"- pregunto angustiado yuki

"no, creo que los perdimos"- dijo tsubassa asomándose por la puerta

"¿que les pasa?, parece que estuvieron en una persecución"- dijo madoka

"pues tal vez si estuvimos en una"- dijo ginga riendo algo nervioso

"¿hay por dios, que hicieron?"- pregunto kyoya

"pues es una historia muy larga, cuando terminamos de comprar las cosas decidimos volver pero pasamos por un parque y decidimos tener una batalla pero mientras combatíamos unos chicos de nuestra edad nos querían echar porque estábamos causando mucho desastre y después alguien y no diré quien ¡ryuga!, empezó a insultar a esos sujetos y después uso su bey para que terminaran en un lago, después llamaron a mas de sus amigos, de pronto 6 chicos algunos mayores que nosotros nos buscaron pelea y como no queríamos causar mas destrozos decidimos huir, creo que los perdimos a media cuadra de aquí"- explico tsubassa mientras dejo a todos con la boca abierta

"bien, eso ya no importa, ¿yuki trajiste la medicina?"- pregunto madoka a lo que el chico asintió y se la entrego

"iré a dársela"- dijo madoka dirigiéndose al cuarto de vale

"¿seis chicos?"- le pregunto kenta a ginga

"si, y dos de ellos tenían bates"- contesto ginga

Cuando madoka llego al cuarto de la chica la encontró dormida, después la despertó y le dio la medicina

"gracias"-le dijo vale a madoka

"no hay de que,¿te sientes mejor?"- le pregunto madoka y ella asintió

"si, el descanso me ayudo mucho, ¿me siento muy bien y como les fue a ustedes?"- le pregunto vale a lo que ella se puso nerviosa

"bien, nos encargamos de todo y no tienes de que preocuparte"- dijo madoka muy nerviosa

"¿estas segura?, porque hace rato escuche gritos y olía a humo"- dijo vale echando una pequeña risa

"¿lo sabias?"- pregunto madoka muy sorprendida

"nunca lo dude, pero confié en que ustedes podrían resolverlo"- dijo la pelinegra

"¿de verdad?, creímos que te molestarías"- se sorprendió la castaña

"si al principio me moleste pero quizás deba relajarme mas, gracias por esforzarse, además al final todo les salió bien"- dijo vale

"no hay de que es lo menos que podemos hacer"- dijo madoka

"¿bien, me siento mejor, quieren comer?"- pregunto la chica

"¿estas segura?"

"claro, vamos"- dijo ella

~Al dia siguiente~

Vale se despertó tranquilamente y miro el reloj y eran las 6:45 después se alarmo y hecho un grito que despertó a ryuga

"¡¿que pasa?!"- pregunto ryuga asustado por su grito

"¡faltan quince minutos y hoy tengo examen!, ¡si llego tarde me darán un cero!"- grito ella al momento de salir corriendo

Ella salió disparada como un rayo, saco a anzu de la cama y la obligo a arreglarse rápido mientras ella agarraba todas sus cosas y cuando anzu término la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo de su casa y mientras corría a la escuela noto que no llegaría a tiempo y llamo a rox

"¿hola?"- pregunto rox al contestar el teléfono en clase

"rox, soy yo vale, ¡llegare tarde porque olvide encender la alarma!"

"pues apresúrate porque el maestro tomara lista en 5 minutos"- decía rox escondida

"¡necesito que lo distraigas!, ¡estoy a 3 cuadras No lo lograre!"- grito vale mientras corria

"espera… ¡ya se!, llamare a tsubassa y a los demás para que distraigan al maestro en lo que llegas"- sugirió su amiga

"¿estas loca?, ¡ellos siguen en mi casa y tampoco podrán llegar a tiempo!"- decía vale

"si pero según entendí ryuga puede teletransportarse con su bey"- dijo rox

"¿enserio?, debí pedirle que me trajera, bien llámalos y pide que distraigan al maestro"- dijo vale

"lo hare, adiós"- dijo rox al momento de colgar y llamar a tsubassa

"adiós"- dijo vale al guardar su teléfono y seguir corriendo

Ella continúo corriendo hasta que llego a afuera del edificio pero no supo que haría para entrar porque había un maestro que no la dejaría entrar porque faltaban 3 minutos

~Mientras tanto~

Ryuga,tsubassa, ginga y yu llegaron a la escuela de vale sabiendo que debían hacer, ginga se fue corriendo por ahí tirando lo que le era posible y ryuga fue y toco la puerta del salón de vale y dijo que un par de chicos estaban causando destrozos por toda la escuela, cuando el hombre salió se encontró con yu quien corría mientras este lo perseguía

"¡vuelve aquí!"- grito el hombre mientras perseguía a yu

"¡atrápame si puedes!"- grito yu

Yu siguió corriendo hasta que ese hombre lo acorralo, entonces tsubassa iba a entrar pero antes de que entrara vio a yu salir con los pantalones del maestro en las manos mientras corría

"¡tsubassa le robe sus pantalones!"- grito yu riendo mientras corría y ese hombre lo perseguía en bóxers

"¡cuando te ponga las manos encima!"- grito el maestro mientras lo seguía

"¡pues inténtalo viejo!"- grito yu corriendo cada vez mas rápido

"increíble, yu es fantástico para esto"- dijo tsubassa

"si, ¿lo hago ahora?"- pregunto ginga

"hazlo"- dijo tsubassa a lo que el asintió

Ginga se fue corriendo golpeando los casilleros y pronto llamo la atención de un conserje y este lo empezó a perseguir, en ese momento tsubassa salió y en la puerta se encontró con un maestro y le dijo que unos locos estaban causando un caos adentro, después le hizo una señal a vale y esta entro ambos encontraron a ryuga quien los siguio, intento pasar por el pasillo pero vio a un maestro que perseguía a yu mientras había otro que perseguía a ginga, ella no sabia que hacer porque a ese par parecía que se había cansado

"¿Ahora que hacemos?"- pregunto ryuga mirando todo

"lo tengo, no pensé que fuera a decir esto pero ryuga usa tu bey y distráelos, tu también tsubassa"- le dijo vale a los dos chicos

"lo que tu pidas"- dijo tsubassa al momento de lanzar a Eagle y ryuga lanzo a L-Drago

Ambos chicos miraron los beys de sus amigos y también lanzaron los suyos de pronto pegasus y libra se veían involucrados en este juego, ellos empezaron a correr mandando a los maestros lejos y vale entro al salón aprovechando que los alumnos veían todo por la ventana y no le prestaron atención, cuando llego a su asiento ella y rox chocaron las manos y se sentaron fingiendo que nada paso

"listo, los llamare"- dijo vale al momento de tomar su teléfono

"¿hola?"- pregunto ginga al momento de tomar su teléfono mientras corria

"todo esta listo, pueden irse, gracias"- dijo vale

"no importa esto fue lo mas divertido que he hecho, adiós"- dijo ginga al momento de colgar igual que ella

"listo, ya se van, no puedo creer lo que hicimos hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto"- dijo vale poniéndose a reir

~Mientras tanto~  
"chicos hasta aquí llegamos, yu devuélvele sus pantalones, creo que ya llamaron a la policía"- dijo ginga a lo que el niño asintió y arrojo los pantalones del maestro

"ryuga sácanos de aquí"- dijo yu a lo que el chico asintió y los teletransporto con su bey

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron dejaron a ese par de hombres en shock y decidieron pensar que nada paso, asi que el maestro tomo sus pantalones, se los puso y volvió a su salón

"buenos días, espero que hallan estudiado para el examen, señorita valentina ¿estuvo aquí todo el tiempo?"- le pregunto el maestro a vale a lo que ella asintió

"si, llegue aquí hace como una hora"- dijo mientras cruzaba sus dedos y rox se reía un poco

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	5. A que le tienes miedo?

¿A que le tienes miedo?

Cuando todos terminaron sus exámenes el maestro le dijo a los alumnos que ya se podían ir pero le pidió a Vale, Rox y Carlos que se quedaran

"¿para que pidió que nos quedáramos?"- pregunto Rox

"es simple, como ustedes saben en estas fechas la escuela selecciona dos equipos llamados 'Equipo A' y 'Equipo B' para participar en la prueba de valor"- contesto el maestro de química

"en realidad no ¿Qué es la prueba de valor?"- pregunto Vale

"se trata de que ambos equipos se queden en vela en la escuela y el primer equipo en asustarse y abandonar la competencia pierde"- contesto el profesor

"y ¿Qué ganamos con todo esto?"- pregunto Carlos

"el equipo ganador gana un presupuesto para la clase de donde los escogieron"- dijo mientras ellos solo tenían miradas serias- "y también los exentare en el siguiente examen"- dijo haciéndolos pensar

"también nos dará una semana sin tarea"- dijo Carlos negociando

"tres días"- dijo el maestro

"hecho, una pregunta mas ¿Por qué nos lo pidió a nosotros?"- pregunto Vale

"la verdad no se, es que la verdad los demás no hablan"- dijo el maestro

"si verdad, es muy raro"- dijo Rox

"si, solo se quedan ahí reaccionando"- dijo Carlos con miedo

"como sea ¿Quiénes serán el otro equipo?"- pregunto Vale

"alumnos del taller de teatro son Silas, Alice y Miles, son los tres mejores alumnos"- dijo el maestro

En ese momento Rox y Carlos temblaron del miedo

"¡¿habla de los lideres del club del lirio blanco?! ,!son unos desquiciados!"- grito Carlos

"no me digas que tu también crees en esos rumores"- dijo Vale algo escéptica

"¡pero es verdad! ¡Siempre sobreactúan y se la pasan con cosas melodramáticas!"- grito Rox asustada

"y siempre ponen de mas en todo, no me imagino que harían para una broma y lo peor de todo ¡tambien son vengativos!"- dijo Carlos

"¿hablaban de nosotros?"- dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo

En ese momento se alumbro la habitación con reflectores y aparecieron dos chicos y una chica

"que alegría que ya sabemos quienes son nuestros oponentes ahora déjennos presentarnos"- dijo el de en medio

De pronto entro un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes vestido de principe entro bailando ballet y después de dar un salto aterrizo en el lado izquierdo

"yo soy el anochecer de cada día, la sombra que sale a la luz en el escenario, yo soy Miles"- dijo terminando en una pose

Luego una chica de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos cafes bailando árabe que despues de bailar termino en el lado derecho

"soy la espina venenosa de cada acto, el amor prohibido o la villana de cada momento, soy la que envenena tu corazón con mentiras y luego lo bota para verlo desmoronarse, yo soy Alice"- dijo terminando en pose

Al final un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules con un esmoquin y sosteniendo una rosa llego posando hasta ponerse en medio

"y yo soy la rosa que florece en cada rincón del escenario, el ángel que abre sus alas y despliega el vuelo, quien se roba tu corazón y no lo quiere devolver, yo soy Siles"- dijo lanzando la rosa que Vale atrapo sin querer

"ah, m-mucho gusto nosotros seremos el equipo A, es un placer conocerlos"- dijo Vale extendiéndole la mano

De pronto Silas la vio, corrió hacia ella y le beso la mano mientras ella se sonrojaba

"el gusto es mío hermosa doncella y déjame decirte que con ese rostro tan inocente, ese cabello tan simplemente largo y negro y con ese rostro sin maquillar y sin retocar, tienes un brillo tan adorable y natural"- dijo mirándola de una forma muy rara

"eh…. G-gracias, bueno espero que den su mejor esfuerzo en la prueba de valor porque nosotros no somos tan fáciles"- dijo Vale

"oh por dios, tan educada pero tan decidida que criatura mas KAWAIIIII"- dijo Silas haciéndola sonrojar

"g-gracias"- dijo ella con la urgencia de salir corriendo de allí de una vez por todas

"creo que debemos irnos"- dijo Rox tomándola del brazo- "ella tiene que ir a recoger a su hermana de la escuela"- dijo a punto de llevársela

"ah, que trágico es el destino que te obliga a ser como una segunda madre para tu hermana, pero como dicen la flor que crece en la adversidad es la mas hermosa de todas, adiós mi querida doncella pero nos volveremos a ver y aunque tu miserable vida te intente decir lo contrario tenlo por seguro"- dijo el fingiendo llanto melodramático

Tan pronto como pudo Rox la saco del salón y ambas salieron de la escuela

"ya vez como son"- dijo Rox

"no dramatices tal vez son un poco melodramáticos pero no están desquiciados"-dijo Vale

"por favor solo espera a la prueba del valor, seguro ellos harán una broma muy pesada que nos hará temblar aunque honestamente no se que te asusta"- dijo Rox empezando a pensar

"no creo que sean tan descarados como para hacer ese tipo de bromas además ese tipo de cosas no me asustan"- dijo Vale seria

Después de que recogieron a Anzu de la escuela y llegaron a casa de Vale a Rox se le ocurrió una idea

"oye se me ocurrió una increíble idea"- le dijo Rox a su amiga

"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto ella

"se me ocurre que tal vez podemos pedirle a ya sabes quienes su ayuda para poder pasar la prueba de valor, si ellos empiezan a hacerles una emboscada podemos ganar esto con facilidad"- le propuso ella

"no, las reglas dicen claramente que no podemos recibir ayuda externa además no quiero terminar destruyendo la escuela solo porque usen sus beys"- dijo Vale negando la idea de su amiga

"es una buena idea, también podrían destruir la escuela anda es un buen recurso que tengamos a estos lunáticos aquí"- dijo Rox refiriéndose a ellos

"dije que no y mejor sácate esa idea de la cabeza porque no cambiare de opinión"- dijo al momento de irse

Cuando abrió la puerta cayeron Anzu,Madoka, Masamune ,Kyoya, Tsubassa, Ryuga, Ginga, Yu, Kenta y Yuki al piso porque al parecer habían escuchado su conversación todo el tiempo

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunto Vale a los entrometidos

"escuchamos eso de la prueba de valor y aceptamos hacerles bromas a esos tipos"- dijo Masamune

"dije desde un principio que no y no cambiare de opinión, no romperé las reglas solo porque ustedes me lo piden"- dijo Vale tomando su mochila- "ya me voy a ballet, Rox cuida de Anzu, volveré mas tarde adiós"- dijo yéndose

Cuando ella se fue muchos suspiraron porque de verdad querían participar

"yo quería hacer bromas en una escuela a media noche"- dijo Ginga decepcionado

"parece que es muy sensible con estas cosas, ¿es asustadiza o algo asi?"- pregunto Yuki

"no, solo que no quiere romper las reglas, la verdad no se a que le tiene miedo"- contesto Rox

"oye Anzu ¿a que le tiene miedo tu hermana?"- le pregunto Kyoya a la pequeña

"mmmh…. No lo se, ella nunca le ha tenido miedo ni a la oscuridad, ni los bichitos, las películas de terror o a las historias de miedo, no se a que le tiene miedo Vale"- contesto la niña

"me pregunto que le asusta a alguien como ella"- dijo Madoka en voz alta

"¡ya se!, ¿porque no lo averiguamos en la prueba de valor?"- pregunto Yu

"dijo que no podíamos ir y que no cambiaria de opinión"- respondió Kyoya de mala gana

"no tiene porque enterarse"- dijo Yu mientras lo miraron curioso- "miren esto es simple, Roxy nos ayudara a entrar a su escuela y cuando menos se lo espere nosotros haremos bromas y quien la asuste gana"- dijo el niño sonriendo

"eso es interesante pero si la asustan y como ella es de nuestro equipo perderemos automáticamente"- dijo Rox

"vamos Roxy, tu has sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo y no sabes que es lo que le asusta ¿crees que es justo? Además si ella sabe que te asusta deberías de saberlo tu también"- dijo Yu intentando convenerla

"no lo se, eso no es algo que hace una amiga"- dijo Rox

"mira no lo veas como traicionarla, míralo como nivelar la cancha"- dijo Yu riendo con malicia

"mmm….. creo que….. lo hare"- dijo Rox

"bien ya tenemos la apuesta ¿Quién entra?"-pregunto Yu

"yo"- dijo Ginga

"yo"- dijo Masamune

"lo hare yo también"- dijo Tsubassa

"yo quiero"- dijo Kenta

"ya que no quiero permanecer aburrido aquí lo hare yo también"- contesto Ryuga

"yo también"- dijo Anzu entusiasmada

"no eso no, si tu te asustas sabes lo que te pasara"- le dijo Kyoya a la niña

"mientras nosotros estamos en la escuela ustedes cuiden a Anzu"- dijo Rox

"esta bien"- contesto Madoka

"bien preparémonos para hacer la noche mas aterradora de Vale"- dijo Yu entusiasmado

"¡SI!"-gritaron todos

~En la escuela a media noche~

Vale, Rox y Carlos estaban preparando las trampas pero Rox tenia el objetivo de asustar a su amiga asi que empezó a contar una historia de terror

"¿oigan chicos han escuchado la historia del conejito azul?"- les pregunto Rox a sus amigos

"no"- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"bien, se trata de una chica de nuestra edad que venia a esta escuela, ella tenia un pequeño hermano, ellos siempre jugaban y cantaban juntos. Ella lo llamaba mi conejito azul, un día ella recibió la noticia de que se iba a transferir a una academia fuera de la ciudad y cuando su hermano recibió la noticia el solo le dijo "no te vas a ir" "no me dejaras nunca" "si alguien se atreve a separarte de mi morirá en rojo" el le dijo eso pero ella nunca hizo caso, un día volvió a casa y encontró a sus padres tirados en el piso con sangre a su alrededor, ambos fueron asesinados, asustada ella lo primero que decidió hacer fue ir al cuarto de su hermano pero no lo encontró ahí"- dijo Rox narrando la historia haciendo temblar a Carlos

"¿entonces donde estaba?"- pregunto Carlos temblando

"ella fue a su habitación y encontró a su hermano cantando la canción del conejito azul, después miro a la pared y había algo escrito con sangre y decía "haz muerto en rojo, ahora jugaremos y cantaremos como antes por siempre juntos". Después de leerlo ella se asusto pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque su hermana le pego con un ladrillo en la cabeza y murió desangrada, dicen que al matarla el vino aquí a la escuela y dejo su cadáver en su casillero, después el fue a la azotea y se dio un tiro, desde entonces muchos dicen que ven un conejo azul caminando en la escuela a media noche buscando a quien se interfiera entre el y su hermana para matarlo en rojo"- dijo Rox asustando al chico

"y-y ahora es media noche"- dijo Carlos muerto del miedo

"¿quieren dejar de contar historias y ayudarme?, me dejan haciendo todo el trabajo mientras ustedes flojean"- dijo Vale mientras colgaba unos fantasmas

"¿no te asustaste?"- le pregunto Rox decepcionada

"no, yo no creo eso además ¿Qué razones tendría el para matarme?"- pregunto la chica convencida

"ok y mejor apresurémonos, se aproxima una tormenta"- dijo haciendo que Vale volteara de repente

Después de un rato ellos tenían unos muñecos malditos colgando de unas cañas de pescar esperando a que se aproximara el equipo B pero no venia nadie

"esto ya es desesperante"- dijo Vale sosteniendo el muñeco

"lo se pero… un momento ¿que es eso?"- pregunto Carlos asustado

"no lo se"- mintió Rox

Ellos vieron a lo lejos del pasillo a un conejo que caminaba en dos patas acercándose

"¡AHHHHHH! ¡EL CONEJO AZUL VINO POR MI! ¡TE JURO QUE NO CONOSCO A TU HERMANA!"- grito el chico empezando a correr

"Vale ¡huyamos!"- dijo Rox queriéndosela llevar pero ella se negó

"un momento, los del otro equipo no pueden saber lo del conejo ese porque tu lo acabas de contar justo ahora ¡¿quien rayos eres tu?!"- dijo empezando a perseguir al conejo

"¡Vale espera!, oh mierda solo espero que Yu no sea descubierto"- dijo Rox mirando a la chica perseguir a ese conejo andante

~Mientras tanto~

Carlos iba corriendo del susto, intento ocultarse en un salon pero de repente salieron unos zombies

"me comeré tu cerebro"- dijo uno de los zombies mientras se acercaba al chico

"¡AHHHHHH!"- grito Carlos yéndose corriendo

Cuando vieron al chico correr, Ginga, Masamune, Kenta y Yuki notaron que se equivocaron de persona

Mientras tanto Vale había perdido de vista al conejo y empezó a buscar por todos lados

"seguro es algun tonto que vino a hacer bromas pesadas"- dijo ella enojada antes de mirar a alguien correr- "eh ¿Quién eres?"- dijo al momento de perseguirlo

Ella intentaba alcanzarlo pero el corría muy rápido, decidio hacerlo correr hasta llegar a un lugar sin salida.

Cuando lo acorralo el se metió a un salón y la chica no dudo en seguirlo

"¿Quién eres tu?"- pregunto viendo que esa persona todavía estaba cubierta por las sombras

Ella se acerco a el y cuando apenas lo tenia a unos metros de distancia una red los atrapo a ambos.

"hay maldita sea esta era tu broma desde el principio ¿no?"- le pregunto enojada tratando de moverse dentro de esa red

"claro que no, solo quería que no me encontraras"- dijo una voz ya conocida

"¡Ryuga! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!"- le pregunto furiosa al chico

"solo participe en una estupidez de ellos, ni yo se porque lo hice"- dijo el con sencillez

"genial ahora estamos atrapados en una red solo porque los ayudaste en una tontería"- dijo sarcástica

"asi parece ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?"- pregunto el

"espera, puedo cortar las cuerdas con las tijeras de mi kit de costura"- dijo ella sacando unas tijeras de una cajita rosa

"wow incluso tu tienes un lado femenino"- dijo el ofendiéndola

"¿Cómo que incluso yo?"- pregunto ofendida

Vale se empezó a mover mientras Ryuga se sonrojo porque ella estaba justo encima de el

"¿q-que crees que haces?"- le pregunto el chico intentando ocultar su sonrojo

"¿Cómo que que? Tengo que cortar las cuerdas"- dijo subiendo un poco

Cuando ella estaba cortando las cuerdas necesitaba subir un poco, lo que hizo que Ryuga estuviera a dos centímetros de tener los pechos de la chica en la cara y eso provoco que su sonrojo fuera notable

Cuando los dos cayeron al piso Vale seguía enojada con el

"les dije que no cambiaria de opinión y ustedes no me hicieron caso, ahora mi amigo huyo y ya perdimos"- dijo enojada

"sabes que, tienes razón no debimos venir pero puedes contentarte porque me largo ahora"- dijo el encaminándose a la puerta

Ryuga estaba yéndose y ella se sintió culpable

"e-espera no quise decir eso"- dijo a punto de seguirlo

Vale intento hablarle cuando de repente se escucho un trueno y se vio un rayo, la chica e quedo paralizada y despues de agarrar la chaqueta de Ryuga se le acurruco en la espalda mientras este la veía sorprendido

"¿Qué te pasa?"- le pregunto mientras la veía temblar

"y-yo"- no pudo terminar la oración porque se escucho otro trueno que la dejo paralizada- "l-lo siento tengo algo que hacer"- dijo metiéndose en un armario

Ryuga no entendió porque se metió al armario asi que simplemente intento sacarla

"no tienes nada que hacer ahí adentro, sal de ahí"-dijo el abriendo la puerta

Cuando el abrió la puerta la encontró abrazando sus piernas y temblando

"¿Qué pasa? Espera ¿le tienes miedo a los truenos?"- pregunto el

"s-s"- estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se escucho otro trueno y ella se lanzo a sus brazos

Ryuga se sorprendió demasiado de cómo ella escondía la cabeza en su pecho, el podía sentir como la pobre chica temblaba

"¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los truenos?"- le pregunto antes de recordar algo- "espera…. siempre estabas sola en tu casa ¿no?, no había nadie que te reconfortara en las tormentas ¿verdad?"- dijo sintiendo como ella asentía aun con la cabeza oculta en el pecho del chico

"tranquila ya no estarás sola nunca mas"- dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella

~Mientras tanto~

Rox y los demás estaban buscando a Vale pero no tenían suerte

"oigan si falta Vale y también ese chico Ryuga no creerán que el….."- iba a preguntar Rox

"¿Qué? no lo creo Ryuga no es de ese tipo de chicos"- dijo Yuki

"si, seguramente deben estar peleándose ahora mismo porque el no la quiere escuchar"- dijo Tsubassa

"si , es lo mas seguro"- dijo Masamune riéndose

Ellos encontraron un salón de clases y cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a Ryuga vendándole los ojos a la chica, y simplemente se quedaron boquiabiertos

"así no es necesario ver los truenos y si te pones audífonos no tendrás que escucharlos"- dijo Ryuga vendándole los ojos

"oye es verdad"- dijo Vale relajada y contenta

En ese momento Ryuga vio que los demás estaban ahí

"que despreciable"- dijo Tsubassa enojado con el

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo asi?"- murmuro Ginga

"¡maldito pervertido!"- grito Rox al momento de golpearlo y dejarlo contra la pared

"ouch"- dijo el pobre chico por el golpe

~Un rato mas tarde~

"ah, asi que me querías obligar a hacer cosas que yo no sabia que eran"- dijo Vale enojada

"¡no! ¡yo solo lo hacia por tu bien!"- dijo el enojado

"di lo que quieras adicto al MS (masoquismo)"- le dijo enojada

"¡que yo no quería hacer eso!"- dijo Ryuga enojado

"como sea, ya perdimos el reto porque Carlos salió corriendo y ni siquiera asustamos con nada al otro equipo"- dijo ella enojada

"a mi se me ocurre una idea de cómo podemos asustarlos"- dijo Ryuga

"¿Qué sugieres?"- preguntaros todos al mismo tiempo

~Mientras tanto~

El quipo B estaban en la cafetería riendo por creer tener la victoria

"ja, parece que cayeron en nuestras trampas asi que ganamos"- dijo Miles sonriendo

"asi es entonces mejor solo vámonos y"- quería decir Silas pero de pronto noto algo extraño

De pronto todo el lugar parecía quemarse cuando encontraron un monstruo en donde ellos estaban haciendo que casi mojaran sus pantalones del susto

"¡vallanse!"- grito una voz tenebrosa

"¡¿Quién diablos esta ahí?!"- grito Alice asustada

"¡VALLANSE!"- volvió a gritar esa misma voz

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!"- gritaron al momento de salir de ahí corriendo

En un rincón de la cafetería se podía apreciar a los chicos riéndose

"jeje, parece que ganamos"- dijo Vale riéndose

Fin del capitulo 5


End file.
